Last Breaths
by xwhiteheartx
Summary: "Its jammed, Steve I cant get out. I CANT GET OUT! Steve the water, the WATER, Please... Steve... Help me..." That was when the radio went silent and Steve raced to the dock where the Camaro should have been... Where the hell was Danny?
1. Chapter 1

"DANNY! GOD DAM IT, ANSWER ME?"

"STEVE! HELP!" screamed Danny as the car behind him forced him and his Camaro off the pier and straight into the Pacific Ocean.

"Shit. Shit! SHIT, come on God Dam it!" he panted as the air became thicker and thicker as the car became fully submerged, grabbing hold of the seat belt and pressing the eject button it wouldn't open! "It's jammed, Steve it's jammed. I can't get out! I CAN'T GET OUT!" he screamed down the radio, there was no answer. "Steve, help me please?" the water was rising quickly filling the car, he tried pushing himself up and away from it but there was no room. Danny threw himself against the door, it wouldn't open, he did it repeatedly but it wouldn't budge "Come on! COME ON!" The gun, where is the gun? Thrashing at the water that now was past the steering wheel, it had been on the dash. It must have fallen when the car rammed into me, he concluded. "My extra piece!" he sighed in relief as he reached down to his ankle holster, but the belt had locked, he couldn't move at all now, he tried to reach it but there was no give there at all. Giving up he threw his head back against the rest and inhaled deeply, how many breaths did he have left?

Closing his eyes "I'm going to die!" he whispered before opening his eyes to look out the window at the darkness, he couldn't see anything, he was going to die alone and afraid, as a lone tear escaped down his cheek. The water had now reached the bottom of his neck; there was only about 30 seconds of oxygen left if that. "Savour it Williams…" he panted pushing himself up off the seat taking in another few breaths. Inhaling deeply as the water started to take over all of the air. Taking one more deep breath, the air disappeared and the entire car was filled with water. That was it.

Two Hours Earlier

"Steve… Steve… STEVE!" Danny shouted at him as Steve ran over the plan again and again and again, causing Danny to wish he could shoot himself just to get away from him, that got Steve's attention as he turned around to look at the blonde detective who was sitting against his desk, just sighing at him. "Steve, despite what you may think, I am actually a trained Detective and believe it or not I have done this sort of thing before." He sighed as Danny started waving his hands around trying to emphasis his point.

"I am well aware of that Daniel, however that does not stop me from worrying a little bit for my partners wellbeing, is that ok with you?" he retaliated running his hands through his soft black curls before walking over to his partner and sitting down next to him. Danny gave him a playful nudge with his shoulder to show some reassurance, he wasn't good with all the emotional stuff.

"Thank you Steven for your concern but I will be fine, this is our only shot at finding Lindsey's killer. Come on babe, even you have to admit we have just hid dead end after dead end on this case. This is it and I can do this, can you just listen to me for once please? I will be fine."

An hour earlier, Steve and Danny headed to the Camaro to get some lunch when they found a note taped to the windscreen addressed to Danny. Seeing as Steve was a nosey bugger he came in and looked over Danny's shoulder as he begun to open it but then he stopped, he couldn't resist.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were also called Detective Williams…" before giving him a look but he opened it anyway, shaking his head the entire time. He pulled out a plain white sheet of paper with only a couple lines of writing on it.

_"You want answers? Meet me at the pier on the North Shore in three hours by the slipway at the far end. Come alone Detective, I will be watching. Please burn this message after reading, or I will give you no information."_

Ever since they had read the note, Steve had gone into full SEAL mode, storming back up to the office, after snatching the letter from Danny's grip. After two hours of wearing the man down Danny had finally managed to convince Steve to let him do it. Steve had only agreed because he made Danny promise to go in strapped with an extra holster for good measure and he warned Danny that he would be staying within 5 block radius, no matter what the note said. Chin and Kono also agreed to be within the radius, forcing Danny to go along with it, he never really had a choice when it came to Steve.

When Danny pulled up the Camaro beside the slip way he put it in neutral and began the wait. Steve had basically strapped him down and man handled him into wearing a radio and an earpiece so he could hear everything that was going on. Danny had felt slightly violated but he wasn't going to complain, that much… then a sharp voice caught his attention.

"Are you in position Danny?"

"No I decided to go for some shave ice instead… animal"

"Alright alright, no need to be like that Detective, just checking we want this to go as smooth as possible."

"Really Steven, I thought I was doing this just for the banter! I had no idea that this was a serious situation, you should have said…"

"Alright Daniel, I know you miss me but you need to stop with the sarcasm, it's only a little attractive!" he was going to get in deep for that one.

"Whatever stops the tears babe?" SMASH!

"DANNY… DANNY, TALK TO ME!"

"STEVE! OH GOD HELP ME STE…!"

"DANNY? DANNY!" screamed Steve, but there was no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Erm, Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I am really enjoying writing this and I love getting the response that i am, so thanks __xx_

* * *

One minute he had been laughing along with his partner, the only guy apart from Chin and Kono that actually mattered at all to him, that made his life worth living and the next he heard his terrified scream as he begged for help. Steve had never felt like more of a failure than in that one moment, not being able to help his screaming partner because he wasn't there. He should have been there.

All the times that Danny had worried furiously for the benefit of Steve's welfare were uncountable, the one time that Danny actually needed his help and he wasn't there. But why did he feel a lot more than just pure concern… of course him and Danny had almost been inseparable since they began working together four years ago, yeah so what if they hung out after work as well or went for a nice meal every so often, that what best friends did wasn't it? No this feeling was different, it was like a hole had been blasted through his chest and he felt like he couldn't breathe, a cool sweat forming on his brow and he bit down on his tongue holding back any other emotions. Maybe his whole relationship with Danny was something more, he could think about it later, right now he HAD to get to Danny, before it was too late.

Foot planted firmly on the acceleration, Steve sped to the dock by the slipway all the worst case scenarios started to flood his brain, thanking god he hadn't let Danny go in without him being only 2 minutes away. As soon as Danny had screamed his grip on the steering wheel had increased to a really painful amount, that he had to loosen it or he was going to break the bloody thing in two. As his truck pulled up, lights flashing and sirens screaming, he swore he nearly broke the door dashing to the Camaro shaped dry spot as the rain lightly fell. Kono and Chin were by his side in seconds, looking just has confused as he did, guns raised in case of a shootout, but they were in the open there was no cover spots. Steve had gotten there in max 100 seconds. So where the hell was the Camaro or Danny?

"What the hell happened, one second you guys are flirting the next we hear Danny scream and the radio die?" Kono argued as Steve started to look around him like a frightened kitten, he tried to access the situation as best he could but he couldn't, not knowing what the hell happened to Danny was wreaking havoc on any normal sense he had.

"You know as much as I do Kono..." he finished just looking at Chin who was glancing at a suspicious dry patch on the tarmac; it was Camaro size so where the hell was it?

Running his hands through his hair and tugging his cargoes up, Steve crouches down beside the dry piece of concrete rubbing his hand along his stubble as he gathered his thoughts. That was when he noticed the set of tyre tracks leading from the dry space to the edge of the pier then the familiar sound of the Camaro's horn, but it was really badly muffled but it was there, it was coming from the...

"No… NO, NO, NO!" shouted Steve, standing up and running to the side of the pier, looking down into the water, bubbles were still rising, which meant Danny still had air, for now. Hearing Steve shout, Kono and Chin both dash to the piers edge and looked down into the murky blue water at the mass of rising bubbles, the sound of the horn echoing around the pier.

"If that is the amount of air leaving the car Danny has little under two minutes, boss!" shouted Kono holstering her gun as Chin did the same. Steve started to strip off, throwing his shirt aside, but leaving the holster containing a knife strapped firmly to his arm. He just looked at the two cousins who just stared back at him, their worry was extremely well shown.

Kono and Chin were standing next to Steve, both still fully clothed and expressions of panic plastered across their faces. Chin rested his hand on Steve's shoulder before nodding at his cousin. "Good thing we aren't wearing the Kevlar…" before they both just dived straight into the water, shortly followed by Steve. Even for Hawaii the waves were cooler than usual, or was that just him?

Taking a quick scan of what was in the water below taking into account the exact position of the Camaro and the fact that bubbles are still rising as a good sign. Steve surfaced to see Kono and Chin taking a deep breath. "We have to get down there fast…" Kono and Chin nodded before diving, as soon as they were under Steve steadied himself, and then he inhaled a deep breath. Time to get his partner back…

Ducking in below the thrashing waves Steve starts to make his way down to the sunken car, China and Kono are only a little ahead of him, it was have been about 20 metres down, it didn't take long for Steve to catch up with Chin and Kono but as soon as the team got about ¾ of the way down to the Camaro, the rising bubbles stopped…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, just as quick message to say thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows, they all mean so much haha. Don't hate me too much for this chapter, next one should be up quite soon but no promises. Keep smiling :)_

* * *

"Whatever stops the tears babe…..? AHHHH!" Danny screams looking behind him at the black SUV that was now ploughing him and the Camaro straight to the end of the pier, and then it finally pushed him straight off and into the water!

"AAHH! STEVE! THE WATER, THE WATER! STEVE… I… I LOVE YOU… STEVE STEVE?" the radio had died and Danny didn't even know, when did it even cut out? Looking out the windscreen and all the windows all Danny could see was the water as it started to rise up past the windows, the sweat he was producing was scary and his ankles rocked up and down against the pedals as the water rose higher and higher, why did it feel like the doors were closing in on him and his heart was about to snap, he was having a panic attack. Basically ripping his hands from the steering wheel Danny tried to undo his seat belt, why wouldn't it loosen? Pressing the button with so much force, his finger shouted out a nerving snap and he shrieked in pain but that could be sorted if he got out of here alive. Which did not look likely just now...

Water started to leak through the gaps in the windows and the door and was coming in a little too quickly for his liking, the fact that it was coming in at all was what pissed him off and scared him shitless. Still wrestling with the belt, he finally gave up when it wouldn't budge at all, he was literally strapped to his death, if he didn't think up something and fast.

The sound of the water leaking in didn't help, how the hell was he supposed to concentrate on getting out of this if he couldn't hear himself think? The amount of times he had complained to Steve about the sound of the waves at his house. Steve. He had told him how he felt, sighing and throwing his head onto the steering wheel, the sound of the horn made him jump. THE HORN! Ferociously thumping at the horn as it echoed around him had the water muffled the sound? Someone had to notice this surely. But the water had already made its way up to the steering wheel. Holding the horn on for a few seconds in a row, he had to release it or he would just keep wasting time.

"Think Williams, think!" he repeated to himself, Danny would deny it to his dying breath –which by the looks of things would be a few minutes tops- but he actually wished Steve was here, he would have known exactly what to do. Then he felt something drop onto his head, water. Looking up he could see the sun roof was now leaking as well. "Just cave in, make it faster, you would be doing me a favour!" he shouted to nothing, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "In fact how about I shoot the glass so it fills quicker…. Shit the gun!" Danny started to frantically look around him, where the hell was the gun, looking at the dash it had been there, shit it must have fallen off when the SUV rammed into me. Thrashing about in the water, he tried to stretch forward but the seatbelt held him strictly in place he could barely reach the wheel because there was no give. He couldn't even reach his ankle piece because his dodgy knee wouldn't let him bring it up to him and his belt wouldn't let him lean down.

The water line had now reached his neck, there was about a minute of air left if that and then it would all be over. His battle was over and he had lost. Placing each of his hands on the steering wheel in front of him, he relaxed his body or as much as he could. The water just kept rising and now the little air he had tasted of salt and fish, of course he had to die like this, it was Hawaii, a weak smile spread across his lips before he could correct himself.

Pushing himself up off his seat to get his last breaths, he settled back in his chair and closed his eyes, and his thoughts and goodbyes started to take over.

I couldn't have asked for a better friend than Chin Ho, he was always calm but he could also knock back the beers, he was the greatest cop I have ever known and I will never forget that, well I hope I don't. I have never met a better kick ass girl than Kono Kalakaua; she is amazing and a great auntie to my Gracie. Gracie, I never got to say goodbye to my own daughter! I will never see her smile again or her laugh, her beautiful dress or the way she runs to hug me. God, she is going to hate me and probably think I am a selfish son of a bitch. Steve better do a thorough back ground check on every boyfriend. Steve… what can I say about Steve McGarrett other than, I have fallen completely, unequivocally and utterly in love with you… And I am so sorry...

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

_hey guys, so sorry haven't updated in a while, I have been hectic with studies etc just now haha. Here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy, chapter 5 should be up soon, thanks for everything guys, I love to write for you! thanks :) _

* * *

Looking from one to the other Steve could tell they were all thinking the same thing, faster. Increasing their pace, they were down to the sunken Camaro in seconds, Steve went straight to the driver's door and stared in at Danny, he looked, peaceful way too peaceful. Steve however knew he was still alive because of the stress on his skin over his knuckles as he clutched the steering wheel… knocking on the window with his hand, still staring in he wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but he was running out of air as it was, thank god he had been trained to hold his breath for a long time.

As soon as he had knocked, Danny's eyes had darted open in search of the source of the mysterious sound. Steve's relief was short lived because as soon as Danny had opened his eyes and had come back to reality he started to panic and clutch his throat, thrashing about inside the car but all his movements were slowed by the weight of the water. Steve stopped as he watched Danny, he was paralysed in fear, how the hell had this happened? Frantically Steve clawed at the window but then Danny's hands stretched upwards trying to escape the lack of air but he knew he couldn't, giving up he looks to Steve, smiles and then everything goes dark.

Chin pushes a paralysed Steve out the way and thrusts a stone through the window of the Camaro breaking it instantly, clapping Chin on the back Steve pulls the knife out of his holster and wastes no time cutting Danny from his seatbelt, Danny just went limp his body just fell against the steering wheel with a dull thud then nothing. Steve leant in and gently shook Danny before getting more ferocious why the hell wouldn't he wake up? Steve felt Chin rest a hand on his back and shake his head…

Chin and Steve pull Danny from the sunken car and swim with him up to the surface. Kono was already up ahead in order to get ready to help get Danny out of the water. Bursting the surface of the water she inhaled deeply, shaking her head she swam to the ladder and hauled herself from the water. She was shaking pretty bad and dripping wet, she shook her head to get rid of any excess sea water and gently wiped her eyes when she heard the silence of the water break, looking out to the water just 10 feet away from her was the boys, Steve, Chin and Danny but Danny wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. "Oh god no..." she gasped raising a hand to cover her mouth as she looked at the expression on Steve's face and the lack of on Chin's. swimming to the pier Chin helps push Danny up to Kono as she finally manages to get him up and lie him down on the pier, Steve just bobbed there helpless, this was not the first time he knew he was going to lose some one he loved and know he couldn't do anything to save them, it was his father's death all over again but now it was happening right in front of him.

Steve was awoken from his dark thoughts from a hand from Chin, he was already up the ladder and holding his hand out to help Steve out of the water, and hesitantly Steve took it, hauling himself to the water before collapsing to Danny's side. Chin rushed off to Kono's car to call for an ambulance, Kono had already tried to find Danny's pulse, but couldn't; now she was doing compressions.

"1…2…3…4… COME ON DANNY!" she shouted as she pushed into his chest and listened but there was nothing, water still dripped from her onto Danny but he didn't feel it. She continued with the compressions as Steve just looked on like a little boy who had lost his mum, and then he snapped.

"COME ON KONO! HE IS NOT RESPONDING YOU MUST BE DOING IT WRONG! IF HE DOESN'T LIVE THEN IT WILL BE BECAUSE OF YOU! MOVE I WILL DO IT!" he shouted shoving her to the side and taking up where he had forced her to leave off. She landed on the cool tarmac with a thump and the familiar site of blood lined her arm, clutching it she just looked at Steve, tears streaming down her face as he continued with compressions. Curling her arms around her knees she raised them to her chin, leaning on them and hid her face as she cried.

The fact Steve was also dripping wet managed to mask the tears that fell onto Danny quite well. He couldn't stop, "COME ON, DANNY COME ON! DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME YOU BLONDE HAIRED RANTING IDIOT! COME ON…. COME ON!" continuing the compressions, his breathing sagged and his burst of compressions had weakened, he had no strength left and he rolled back on the ball of his feet where he had been kneeling, he knew he had let Danny down. His whole body shook as his crying became uncontrolled, looking down at the lifeless face of his partner, his best friend, his only love, he broke. Losing it completely Steve just fell on top of Danny's chest and hung on and just cried…

After what seemed like hours – it had only been seconds- he felt a trace of warmth on his shoulder and only then did he hear the sound of the raring sirens and the soft whisper from Chin "Come on brah, let the paramedics in they might be able to save him…" gripping Steve's shoulders he tried to pull but Steve only held on tighter.

"NO! NO CHIN! LET ME GO IM NOT LEAVING HIM! DONT MAKE ME LEAVE HIM!" Steve shouted as he sobbed back into Danny's chest, then he felt Chin basically drag him off of Danny, kicking and screaming like a toddler. Chin pulled him a good 20 feet from Danny's body, then Steve just collapsed onto Chin, wrapping his rams around his neck he just sobbed as Chin looked helplessly at him, this was so unfair he thought as he soothingly rubbed Steve's back. he had never seen Steve so broken and he didn't like it, he was going to find the son of a bitch that had done this to their team, he promised.

Steve watched the paramedics swoop on Danny, pumping him full of oxygen and doing the compressions as he clung to Chin as if he was about to fall off a cliff and Chin was his only form of safety, Kono hadn't left the spot since Steve had thrown her to the side but she had stopped crying as was trying to get some information from the situation. That was when Steve heard one of the paramedics shout,

"WE GOT A PULSE!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey just a quick note to say thanks again for all the favs and reviews, they really mean a lot and make me want to keep writing, keep smiling :)_

* * *

Sirens screaming and lights flashing, Steve sat in the back seat as Chin raced behind the ambulance as it sped to the hospital. Heaps of innocent people looked on helplessly at the sight of an ambulance speeding through Waikiki followed in hot pursuit by a speeding police car; they couldn't help but look on and pray for the poor soul that was almost certainly dying in the back of that ambulance and those who they would be leaving behind…

Somewhere along the way Steve had snapped back into his normal mode, he can't believe what was happening, but now was not the time for another break down; he had to be strong for his team, for himself and most importantly for Danny.

At some point they had arrived at the hospital and Danny had been rushed off to some other part of the hospital, sitting down in the waiting room Steve, Chin and Kono all settled down for the long and brutal wait that was to come…

Chin was pacing the floor of the hospital waiting room trying to keep his mind bust as he paused and looked at all the fliers on the billboard. Kono sat a few extra seats away from Steve than strictly necessary, every so often, while he jiggled his knees and clutched his face in his hands; he would see her throwing his a cautious look as if he would erupt any second. This is not what he needed right now, he had taken all his rage and upset out on Kono, god he had blamed her if Danny had died… He knew when he was wrong and he had to take responsibility for it, now it was time to clear the air. Sighing slightly, Steve got to his feet and slowly made his way over to the chair directly next to Kono, as he neared she just looked up at with her big brown eyes, he could see that they were slightly water rimmed, which only added to his already massive felling of guilt.

Running his hand over the back of his hair and pulling his sticking top from his chest, he sat down. "Kono…" he began, where could he even begin to think how to apologise to her? "I am so sorry; I didn't mean any of the things I said to you. I know you did everything you could to save Danny's life and I am so, so grateful for that." He paused slightly, trying to avoid making eye contact with her but he could feel her shuffle in her seat awkwardly obviously wanting him to continue. "If and only if Danny doesn't… make it, I do NOT want you to even think about blaming yourself, if it is anyone's fault if Danny dies its mine, I shouldn't have agreed to let him do it. I… I shouldn't have let him go in there alone…" clutching his hands together in front of him, he leaned forward and rested against them, it was the only form of support he was getting…

Kono just sighed; wrapping her arms around the tall man's shoulders she pulled him in closer to her, at first he resisted then agreed with himself it was ok not to be the big tough SEAL all the time – one of Danny's favourite sayings- and gladly went into her grasp as a tear slid down his cheek. Chin finally came down and sat beside the two of them and rested his hand on Steve's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile before slipping back behind his stone exterior, that's when the doctor walked into the waiting room…

"Family of Williams?" he needn't ask, as they were the only people in the room, all three of them were up and beside the doctor in seconds, Steve first.

"Yes that's us, well I am his partner at Five-0, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," he replied holding out his hand which the doctor graciously accepted. "These are his colleagues Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua," he pointed at the cousins each in turn who also shook the doctor's outstretched hand.

"Doctor Kalani, I am the one that performed Detective Williams surgery," he continued after getting past all the introductions.

"How is he doc? Did he… make it?" Steve was straight in there with the questions. Kalani could see the amount of emotion on Steve's face and in his posture, there was anger, hurt, worry and most importantly Love.

"Detective Williams was rushed into surgery upon arrival after he coughed up sufficent amounts of water and blood after being revived in the ambulance on the way here. We suspected a pinctured lung from him hitting the steering wheel from the force of the impact from the other vehicle plunging into him. There was still a low volume of water in his lungs while we operated, which we managed to pump out but we were concered he would have sustained neurological damage, but so far we are in the clear." The sound of all three people who stood in front of them as they all shared a smile, reminded the doctor why he did his job. "He is out of surgery and is being transported to a room, I will send a nurse along to collect you when he is settled, the anaesthetic should have worn off by then. Normally we would only allow two in at a time but seeing what you have all been through, we will make an acceptation this once" He finished with a smile.

"Thank you so much doc! We really appreciate everything you have done," replied Steve as he held out his hand once more and the doctor then disappeared behind the doors from which he had appeared. As soon as the doctor had gone, Steve turned to face the cousins who were almost laughing in relief as he tackled them both into firm embraces, he had no idea if he should laugh or cry. Releasing the cousins who were now pretending to gasp for breath, he decided laughing was the best choice, as they took their seats in wait of the nurse to take them to Danny's room.

Around 20 minutes a nurse scurried into the waiting room and ushered them along a series of winding white corridors filling his nose with the scent of disinfectant before finally stopping outside little room on –it must have been- the top floor. Steve thanked her and then she just scurried away again, clutching her clipboard tight to her chest and her white suit clutching a bit too tight to her in some places. Taking a deep breath and nodding to Chin and Kono, Steve twisted the door knob and walked straight into Danny's room.

Danny was sitting up in a white spread bed right in the corner of the room, his skin tone almost matching the sheets, the sight of Steve could only make him smile, no doubt in Danny's mind that Steve would want to know what he had meant when he had screamed he loved him and what that would entail, but that could wait just now.

One by one they filed into Danny's room and each took their turn on giving him hugs and huge amounts of grief for nearly dying on them, trying to keep it as upbeat as possible in the current situation. Each of them took a separate seat next to Danny's bed, Kono at the foot, Chin just at his legs and Steve, Steve was right beside him, just taking in the fact that Danny was alive, he was there, alive and breathing, and he thanked god sincerely for that.

"You know babe, if you stare at me anymore you will fall asleep, honestly you'd think I was about to melt right in front of you..." he laughed at the look he got from Steve as he shuffled back in his seat.

"God Danny… If you had died, I don't know what…." Steve began what he knew would be a very hard speech to deliver, but thankfully he was interrupted by Chin who excused themselves to go home and change, pick up some decent food and fresh clothes for the two men, as they could see Steve wasn't going to leave Danny's side any time soon.

"Danny all I heard was you scream and then the radio, it went dead, I didn't know what or how…"

"Wait, did you say that all you hear was me shouting for help and then the radio going dead?" Danny asked interrupting Steve mid spiel, with a look of absolute uncontrollable hurt and sadness on his face, especially if he was right…

"Yes… Why?" Steve replied looking at him curiously as Danny's whole mood changed as he shuffled in his bed and refused to meet Steve's eye contact for several seconds, and then he sighed and turned back to him.

"No reason…" Danny replied before turning back to gaze out the window and hide the one glistening tear that had escaped his control.

All Danny could think as Steve settled back into his seat was, He didn't hear me say "I love you"…


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update Last Breaths, I hit writers block and have finally managed to get out of it, thanks for reading :) keep smiling xox_

* * *

"4 years, 22 days, 19 hours and 35 minutes… That's how long I have been in love with my loud mouthed Jersey detective, so why has it taken me so long to figure it out? All the comments about us being a married couple, even random criminals had commented on it, how could I have been so blind? Danny could have died and I would have lost him, I did partially." Cracking open one eye and having it move slightly to gaze over to Danny's office, he saw the man he loved right there, close enough to touch but never have. Taking a deep breath as Danny threw his pen down in frustration; Steve smiled a little barely noticeable smile and re-closed his eyes, getting reabsorbed in his thoughts. "Why is this so hard? Danny is my best mate, my partner… then why is it so hard to tell him how I feel? If I don't do something soon, he will meet someone else but is that what I want? All I want is to be with Danny, more than anything but he is straight, straight as a man can be. He dated Gabby, he was married! So why did it feel so right thinking of him kissing me?"

"It had been two weeks, two weeks, and still nothing. Two weeks since I had died in the Camaro, alone and afraid and two weeks since Steve risked his own life to save mine, again. Two weeks since I had told Steve how I really felt and two long, heart-breaking weeks since he told me he all he heard was my scream for help, and the radio die. Why can life never go in my favour? What can I do? Answer, I know this one, nothing, nothing is what I could do. If Steve had felt the same way he would have said something by now, but he hadn't, his feelings were clear. There was only one thing I could do." Throwing his pen down on the stack of never ending paper wok stacked on his desk, Danny crossed his legs and leaned back on his chair, throwing his arm across his eyes blocking the light and masking a tear, he let his thoughts take over again, balancing out all the pros and cons of his choice. Not being able to resist, Danny slid his arm up a nudge, just enough to be able to peak underneath it un-noticeably and there he was. Sitting back in his plain navy shirt, dozing in his chair, arms folded behind his head, Steve had a slight smile on his face. That was when Danny finally knew what he had to do. "I have to let him go…" That was when Danny was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of a throat clearing from inside the office. Chin and Kono had left for the day so I could only be one person.

Leaning against the wooden door frame, Steve had been standing there for a good few minutes; just watching Danny sleep –or so he had thought-, it was really relaxing for him to see Danny so calm, so unbothered by everything, to seem, peaceful and rant free. If only he was like that all the time. "So sleeping beauty… Can we talk or do I have to wait for a hundred years?" Steve said as he walked over to the couch situated in the corner of Danny's office, sitting down on his side and throwing his arm up along the back.

"Since when did you become my prince charming?" Danny stretched letting out a stressed yawn as he came back into the land of the awake and god did it suck, at least when he was thinking, he could at least pretend he was with Steve. Now he was flirting with his boss, did he have no dignity? Obviously not! How long till everything goes wrong, he asked himself before standing up and walking around his desk to lean against it and wait for Steve's reply.

He doesn't feel the same way surely? Then what was with that prince charming comment? His heart argued as the sense in his mind started to set up a barricade to any hope his heart was radiating out. Shaking the thought he knew what he was about to do, he had chosen his side, now he had to stick with it and not abandon ship. "Since you needed one, babe." Steve replied without even blinking, he wanted this, he needed it and no one was going to stop him from trying to get it.

"How long have I needed one then" he asked with a hitch in his breath, was it him or did the office become extremely hot all of a sudden. Looking into Steve's eyes, the once gentle blue was slowly but surely being replaced by a dark lustier blue as they continued to converse. What the hell did this mean? Was there a chance Steve actually felt the same, or was this one hell of a sick joke? Only one way to find out…

"Since the day I met you?" Steve concluded, removing his arm from the back of Danny's couch and standing up. This was either going to go amazing or ruin the best thing he ever had, but he needed to know. It was now or never. Danny opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it again, he literally had no words, wow this was a first, and Steve started to walk slowly with only a little confidence of his normal walk, it was understandable of course. He finally stopped, only an inch away from Danny's knees that were just hanging off the desk. Danny avoided his gaze for several seconds but Steve stayed determined and finally Danny gave in. Looking deep into Steve's eyes, they were almost black and why he couldn't help himself would never know, but his gaze slowly drifted to Steve's lips, before quickly adverting it again. Steve just sighed and smiled, hooking his finger under Danny's chin, searching for any restraint but he didn't find anything, so he went for it…


	7. Chapter 7

**_hey well that's it, Last Breaths is finished, Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews they all mean so much. Keep Smiling :)_**

* * *

_Steve just sighed and smiled, hooking his finger under Danny's chin, searching for any restraint but he didn't find anything, so he went for it…_

This is finally happening, Danny thought as He felt Steve's ever growing warm breaths brush off his face as their lips finally connected. They tasted even better than they looked and Danny didn't even know that was possible, snaking his arms around Steve's neck pulling his closer, tighter as the kiss soon became fast and desperate. Feeling Steve 's muscular arms wrap around his waist and hoist him up until he was sitting on the desk, showed Danny just how much power this man had over him, and he loved every second of it.

As soon as his lips had made the slightest contact with Danny's, he was hooked. That man was like his own personal brand of drug and he just couldn't get enough. Feeling Danny this close to him and this willing to give them a shot as he was just made him feel complete, more complete than he had in years or ever for the matter of fact. Lifting Danny up onto the desk was supposed to stop him from collapsing, but seeing Danny love his power just spurred him on just that little bit further.

Danny nibbled down on Steve's bottom lip making his partner let out a moan in joy as he pushed further over forcing Danny to lie back a little further back over his own desk, but there was something in the way. Removing one arm from around Steve's neck he tried to find the source of the lump in his back, it was his pencil holder grabbing it and pushing it out from underneath him – a little too hard- it went crashing to the ground.

Pulling back for some much needed air Steve heard the crashing of something as it went flying onto the floor but was soon distracted by the fact that Danny's shirt had miraculously become half undone. Now how had that happened? He was about to ask when he saw the confusion and hunger in Danny's eyes, who was he to deny Danny a solution to his desperation?

"Steve… Listen if yo…" Danny had begun to ask Steve if he was having second thoughts, seeing as they had stopped 'making out' for a few minutes, but was sadly cut short by Steve thrusting his lips upon his own, what a nice way to be told to shut up.

Putting both his hands firmly on either side of Danny and leaning forward even more, Danny was now basically lying horizontal across the length of his desk but there were so many papers in the way, time to look like a real romantic, smirked Steve as he pushed all the stacked paper work onto the floor and started to climb on top of Danny, placing kissed all down his neck and swollen lips.

"You're a hopeless romantic aren't you Steven!?" gasped out Danny before his lips were reclaimed by Steve who just smiled as Danny worked his hands up into Steve's re-growing dark curls pulling his kiss in deeper and faster.

"Only for you Danno, only for you!" he whispered against Danny's ear before sliding his hands under what was left done up of Danny's shirt tugging at it to come off, but was stopped sharp by Danny, who was now propped up on both his elbows looking at Steve through his long blonde eyelashes with a sly smile on his face, one of genuine happiness and a bit of sexy on the side.

"Why are we doing this here on my desk, when we could be at yours on a couch or on that massive bed you are always bragging about?" Questioned Danny, as Steve looked at his with confused eyes and flushed cheeks before his expression softened as what he had just said, sunk in. Clambering off the desk and pulling Danny to his feet and looking into those now deep blue eyes, planting a soft delicate kiss on Danny's now tender lips, he whispered against them,

"Now that sounds like a plan and I can't wait to put it into action, meet you at mine in 10… I wouldn't bother doing that up if I was you!" Steve said before basically leap out the office door and towards the parking lot. Danny had started to do up his shirt before stopping as Steve said there was no point. He couldn't seem to shake this contagious smile he always had when Steve was around him.

Glancing around the mess that was his office he sighed. Thank god it was the weekend or he would have some hell of an explanation to think up, in order to explain this to the super cousins. Grabbing his keys and phone from the floor he locked up the office and started to make his way out to the Camaro, his man was waiting for him…

"Well is it true?" said the harrowing voice from the other end of the line. The man sitting in the unmarked car opposite Five-0 headquarters watched as the blonde Detective exited the office and got into his car and drove off at a quick pace. Removing the drying cigarette from his lips the waiting man replied,

"Yes it's true he is alive. What do you want me to do?" There was a brief pause and then a deep sigh as the reply was returned.

"End him…"


End file.
